Love Stripped Bare
by supremeloser
Summary: Wife and Husband get into a serious fight after husband does something stupid as a joke. Sometimes jokes are taken to far and hurt loved ones, read and see if this couple can get through a big fight.


**Love Stripping**

"Just…Ugh no it was stupid leave me the fuck alone!" I exclaimed to my husband in an angry tone to hide my hurt. I slammed the bedroom door closed and stalked towards the kitchen to angrily make spaghetti for dinner, I set the pot on the stove to boil water and I hopped up on the counter to wait, I heard Emmet walk down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Baby, I'm sorry it was suppose to be fun and I thought you might have liked it," he said in an apology coming to stand on my right side, he reached for my hand but I flinched away quickly to intertwine my fingers together on the waistband of my skirt and I tilted my head down, I could feel the tears gather in my eyes. After a minute when I knew they weren't going to fall down my face I spoke.

"Whatever Emmet." I said but not directly at him I was looking out of the window in to the evening sky which was slowly being covered like a blanket by thick, angry, dark grey clouds that looked ready to wash away all of Rochester, New York.

"Please Bella why are you so angry, I thought it was going to be funny but it's clearly not and I'm really sorry about that it will be gone my morning I promise," Emmet tried once again to apologize.

"You need to just go from the kitchen I don't want to talk about it right now." I said in a rushed whisper hoping he would listen to me I could feel the tears about fall and I could not let him see how much he really hurt me.

"Fine I'll go but Bella I'm really sorry." He stated one last time, he tried to hug me but I turned my entire body towards the stove, and he backed away to walk into the lounge room. I slid off the counter smoothed my skirt back into place, turned the burner off and ran upstairs to our bedroom right in to the closet, after flipping on the light I took off my skirt and blouse with my bra and my shoes leaving them there on the floor and pulled on my pullover cream colored jacket that was one size too small and my purple cotton peace shorts that were a bit small on me too.  
>Frustrated needing to let me feelings out I let myself start to cry, pausing for a moment a raced back down the stairs quietly and out the back door. I walked out under a tree we had in the back yard hidden in the shadows I was careful to not be in view of any windows and I just fell apart, wrapping and arms around my knees which were pulled so tightly to my chest I cried, and cried and cried, then I started to hiccup and sob, and they started to get louder and louder…Then the sky's opened up and it just poured down heavy rain making it impossible to hear anything going on cleaning everything making it "new" again.<p>

While Earth kept raining harshly it was still a mess now possibly crying even more and freezing cold because I remembered how Emmet and I usually like to spend our rainy days.

I was so devastated when I walked into our bedroom when I got home, Emmet had installed a stripper pole, he thought it was some big ass funny joke and tried to tell me but all I could ask myself was, does my husband think I am some sort of whore? And that's why I stomped out of the room I couldn't look him in the eyes  
>He just made me feel cheap down inside…and I hope he really doesn't see me that way.<p>

**(A.N. So I'm going to insert a song right here, it's kind of a sad song, which is good but the song doesn't fit for this so please bear with me.)**

_I heard there was a secret chord  
>that David played and it pleased the lord<br>but you don't really care for music, do you  
>well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth<br>the minor fall and the major lift  
>the baffled king composing hallelujah<em>

_hallelujah..._

_well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
>you saw her bathing on the roof<br>her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
>she tied you to her kitchen chair<br>she broke your throne and she cut your hair  
>and from your lips she drew the hallelujah<em>

_hallelujah..._

_baby I've been here before  
>I've seen this room and I've walked this floor<br>I used to live alone before I knew you  
>I've seen your flag on the marble arch<br>but love is not a victory march  
>it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah<em>

_hallelujah..._

_well there was a time when you let me know  
>what's really going on below<br>but now you never show that to me do you  
>but remember when I moved in you<br>and the holy dove was moving too  
>and every breath we drew was hallelujah<em>

_well, maybe there's a god above  
>but all I've ever learned from love<br>was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
>it's not a cry that you hear at night<br>it's not somebody who's seen the light  
>it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah<em>

_hallelujah..._

I felt a beam of light pass by me then it came back and stayed on me, I looked up, still sobbing and crying, saw Emmet in only his dark grey cargo shorts and NIKE sneakers running towards me he got to me in a few seconds.** (A.N omg can't you just imagine in better terms a topless Kellan Lutz running towards you with a soaking wet chest…I would die for that I think would you?)**

"Bella Oh my God, baby are you hurt, come on let's go back inside this storm is horrible and the light are off in the house rain must have blew them out come on your lips are turning fucking blue." he said in a rush voice he took the flashlight ran it over my body checking for injuries.  
>Emmet wasted no time pulling me up to carry me inside, I had my body facing towards him my legs around his waist and my left arm around his neck and I was still crying and sobbing loudly now into my right and as we came through the doorway of the back door Emmet threw the flashlight on the ground quickly taking off each shoe and flew upstairs to the bath room turning the water to hot and stepped in.<p>

"Please Bella I'm sorry about the stripper pole I thought it was funny, please, please, please stop crying," he said starting to rub my back he peeled me off him and set me on the ground, I just stood there pulled my hands up to my face and just kept balling my eyes out after a minute I started to calm down and the tears were just silently streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm not cheap Em why would you make me feel that way with that dumbass stripper pole?" I spoke clearly but it was scratchy from crying.

I looked up to see Emmet standing there looking at me having no idea what to do. He got this look on his face and spoke words that made me feel better.

"Shut the fuck up you're BEAUTIFUL in my eyes, and nothing less,

"Fuck, Bella I never meant for you to feel cheap or easy or anything at all, it was just going to be a suggestion for you to do for me ONLY ok, I am really sorry if it made you think that you were less that anything but perfect in my eyes, I was a stupid idea I see that now but I didn't think it through and I'm sorry for that I love you." He said and looked straight into my eyes.

"Emmet I do accept your apology and I love you too, and I know I slightly overreacted and I didn't mean to freak out on you, but the way I felt when I saw that made me feel like…I-I was jus- ugh I don't know really, really fucking crappy alright." I apologized and explained to him to because I needed to, so I stepped forward and wrapped a hug around him, he threw his arms around me and gave me his special bear hug, and we stayed like this until he pulled back and spoke.

"Yeah, no, fuck that. I'm sorry again it really was only supposed to be a joke, and apology fucking accepted," he said gruffly looking down, he was showing emotions something he rarely did.

Emmet reached around me for the water handle to turn it off, pulled us out of the shower and kissed me; he kissed me hard on the lips immediately making me aroused and loved, a few minutes after kissing we needed to breathe and Em just kissed all along my jaw and down my neck he knelt down to his knees and sat me on the toilet so his head was near my heart and he laid his head on my lap his arms around my waist I just put one arm around his neck and the other was unceremoniously running through his short black curls my fingernails sometimes scraping .

"Isabella McCarthy you are the love of my life when I die I know I would have been the luckiest man on this earth." He said that and made tears come to my eyes; I tried to cover up my emotions to answer him.

"Emmet McCarthy I promise to love you forever and ever, you make me the happiest woman on this earth, and I love you." I told him looking directly into his eyes.

Emmet and I stayed put for a few minutes before getting up and drying us off and walking into the bedroom, I put on a pair of regular black cotton panties and he picked up his shirt from earlier today tossing it to me, and he slipping on a different pair of cargo shorts.

"Let's go back down stairs and find something to eat." I said to Emmet pulling him by the hand to the doorway, he closed the door behind him.

"I love you Bella."

I looked back at Emmet for a second.

"I Love you too Emmet."


End file.
